PowerPuff Girls season 7
by D10RainbowDashKennyButtercup
Summary: these are some stories i have created because i was bored and i thought you might like to see them. stories include Ruff Love, Too Many Brees, and The Gone Crazy gang I WILL ALSO TAKE REQUESTS ON STORIES
1. Ruff Love

PPG season 7 episode 1: Ruff Love

Narrator: ah what a wonderful day in townsville the birds are singing and the puffs are patrolling the town. nothings wrong today.

*BOOM*

Narrator: OH NO ITS THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS RUN FOR YOUR LIVES

Brick: *bursts through the roof of the video games store* boy these games will hold us up until next month

Boomer: *nods*

Butch: *laughs*

Blossom: STOP RIGHT THERE ROWDYRUFF BOYS

Brick: oh great its the Powderpuff Girls what do you want

Buttercup: ITS POWERPUFF POWERPUFF THERE IS NO D IN THE NAME

Blossom: we're going to stop you duh

Brick: oh im so scared get em boys

*a flash of red yellow and green push the puffs down*

Brick: what the...did you two change color or something

Boomer: no we're right here

Butch: and im GREEN

?: Ha nice one girls

*the smoke clears and three girls appear one with a brunet ponytaill and black vest and skirt yellow eyes and shirt another with a green and black dress and two black long ponytails, the last one had her red hair down with cute freckles and an outfit similar to the ruffs*

?: We're the DeadlyDemon Girls and we want revenge

?: YEAH we're back

BLossom: no...impossible

?: IM BREE

?: IM BRELL

?: IM BROOKE

Bree: and we want revenge on what you did to us Powerpuff girls

Bubbles: oh no we're doomed

Buttercup: dont worry we're- OOF

Bree: *punches bc*

Brell: *kicks Bubbles*

Brooke: *throws BLossom into a building*

Brick: wow that waas

Butch: AWESOME

Bree: thanks they killed us a while back the stupid Proffessor thought if he brought us back we'd be good...that was a lie

Brell: *giggles*

Boomer: wow you guys are really cool

Brell: um... *whispers something to Bree*

Bree: Brell doesnt like talking that much she said do you guys want to go put slugs all over the puffs bed

Brick: heck yah lets go *flies off*

DeadlyDemons: *follow*

Butch: wow the yellow ones HOT

Boomer: *glares* you have a problem with girls lets go *flies off*

Butch: *follows*

~later~

Blossom: *lays in bed* ew why is it all slimy

Bubbles: *sreams* SLUGS EW

Buttercup: yuck *runs off*

Bubbles: EW EW EW EW EW

Blossom: *trying to calm Bubbles down*

Bree: *watching from teh window* HA I TOLD YOU THEYD LAY IN IT

Brell: *giggles*

Brooke: woo we got em

Brick: uh...do you guys want to get a pizza

Bree: sure why not we have time *flies off*

RRB: *follows*

Brell,Brooke: *follows*

Narrator: oh boy the ruffs are in love i cant believe it this spells trouble for the puffs i hope they can handle it


	2. A New Creation

PPG season 7 episode 2: A New Creation

Narrator: ah townsville full of heroes and villans...mostly villans but the powerpuff girls can defeat them

Blosom: *flying through town* alright girls split up Bubbles you take the west Buttercup the east i'll get the north and south

Bubbles: ok *flies west*

Buttercup: got it *flies east*

~with Buttercup~

Buttercup: boy i really hate it when we split up. i always get stuck with all the villans like *gasp* Butch?

Butch: *flies in front of Buttercup* hiya girly whats up wanna play

Buttercup: heck no you guys are waaayyy to weird

Butch: if you say so girly

Buttercup: *growls* ALRIGHT THATS IT *flies after Butch*

Butch: HAHA YA CANT CATCH ME

Buttercup: *growls and tackles Butch* HA TAKE THAT WIMPY

Bree: actually i was thinking the same thing ABOUT YOU *kicks Buttercup into a building*

Buttercup: AH

Bree: *smirks and helps Butch up* are you ok

Butch: *staring at Bree* uh...y..yah yeah im fine thanks

Bree: no problem

Butch: cmon lets go find my brothers and your sisters *grabs Brees hand and flies off*

Bree: *blushes*

~with Blossom~

BLossom: boy i really get tired of people who try to destroy townsville. why is it people always want to- *gasp* Brick?

Brick: *flies over to blossom* oh poor poor poor poor blossom to think your the smart one...yeah right your pretty stupid

Blossom: STUPID? *growls and kicks Brick*

Brick: OOF

Blossom: TAKE TAHT

Brooke: and you TAKE THIS *pulls blossoms hair and punches her into a building*

BLossom: ow

Brooke: *smirks and helps Brick up* are you ok Bricky

Brick: ...what oh yeah im...fine

Brooke: ok good lets go *grabs bricks hand and flies off*

Brick: *blushes*

~with Bubbles~

Bubbles: doo dee da do dee doopy dum huh *sees boomer* what is he up too

Boomer: HI BUBBLES WHATS UP

Bubbles: uh..nothing what are you doing

Boomer: oh just watching how wimpy you are

Bubbles wimpy? *tears swell up* im not wimpy *throws boomer into the ground*

Brell: *taps Bubbles' shoulder and throws her into twelve buildings*

Boomer; *flies up* wow brell your strong

Brell: *smiles sees a cut in boomer arm grabs a peice of her shirt and wraps Boomers arm in it smiles*

Boomer: thanks

Brell: *nods grabs boomers hand and flies off*

Boomer: *blushes*

~downtown townsville~

Bree: alright girls did you get it *holds up a piece of Buttercups hair*

Brell: *nods and holds up a blond lock*

Brooke: yeah *holds up a red hair*

Bree: good now to get our experiment ready *smirks*

Butch: uh...Bree what is the experiment?

Bree: oh well you see we're going to make perfect clones of the puffs the only difference is that thier evil and are bent on killing the puffs

Butch: oh...your so smart and evil

Bree: ...oh ya think so i am the leader

Boomer: AHEM can we get on with this

Bree: oh right right right *flies off to the proffessors lab*

~lab~

Bree: *puts the locks of hair in the tin adds spice vinegar and evrything horrible adds chemical x*

*BOOM*

Bree: ooh ow *gasps and smirks* hello you three

Pink one: um...who are you

Bree: we're the deadlydemon girls and rowdyruff boys your our creation and you are here to ddestroy the powerpuff girls

Blue One: destroy the powerpuff girls *smirks* let me guess thier goody two shoes heroes

Brell: *nods*

green one: we're in...but what are our names

Bree: *turns to the green one* you shall be Bitter

Brooke: ooh and you *turns to the pink one* shal be BLissom

Brell: *whispers something in Brees ear*

Bree: and you *turns to the blue one* and you shal be Bibbles you are the antipunk girls

Blissom: cool lets go *flies off*

Bibbles/Bitter: *follows*

Bree: *smirks*

Butch: *hugs Bree*

Bree: *giggles*

Him: *appears* ALRIGHT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU THREE YOUR SUPPOSED TO DESTROY THEM

Bree: *flies over* well Himmy Boy i got to thinking and thought you really shouldnt be in control *kicks Him* i should

Him: AH WHAT THE

Brooke: *punches Him*

Brell: *squeezes the life out of Him*

Him: *slowly dies*

Brick: you...destroyed the devil...COOL

Bree: well we are the strongest thing on earth

Butch: *smiles*

Narrator: OH NO THE DEADLYDEMONS HAVE CREATED A NEEW GROUP OF CLONES AND ARE GOING TO DESTROY THE WORLD NO

Bree: *punches Narrator* shut up

Narrator: *gloomy* and so once again the day is ruined thanks to the demons and the ruffs *sigh*


	3. One Too Many

PPG season 7 episode 3: One too many

Narrator: the city of townsville a peaceful place...alright im lying its been horrible since the deadlydemon girls came. SOMEBODY HELP US

Bree: *laughing and destroying buildings* HA YOU ARE WEAK PUFFS

BLossom: *watching sighs* i wish we could help townsville

Bubbles: why cant we

Blossom: thier too strong

Bubbles: oh...well why dont we *whispers something to blossom*

Blossom: *smiles* great idea bubbles lets go

Narrator: i wonder what thier up to

~later~

Bree: *sitting against a tree relaxing*

Blossom: oh Breeeee guess what

Bree: you want to fight *smirks*

BLossom: no actually *sprays Bree with something*

Bree: what the *coughing*

Blossom: see you tommorrow Bree *smirks and flies off*

~park~

RRB: *flying around*

Brick: dude have you seen Bree

Butch: nope have you seen Brell

Boomer: nope have you seen Brooke

Brick: nope...oh wait there they are *flies down*

Butch: Bree what happened

Bree: nothing...i guess

*three streaks fly by*

Bree: what the heck *follows* HEY YOU WHATS YOUR PROBLEM

*the streaks stop and everyone gasps*

Brell: you look...

Brooke: just like us

Bree: but your not us

Bree2: oh hello do you mind we're protrolling the town

Bree1: PATROLLING the deadlydemons do NOT patrol

Bree2: we arent the deadlydemons we're the Goodyangels

Bree1: the...goodyangels

Bree2: yah my names Breean

Brooke2: im Brooklyn

Brell2: im Brellsin

Bree,Brell,Brooke: *wtf face*

Breean: are you three alright

Bree: yah we're...fine

Brick: woah weird im glad we dont have to put up with stuff like that

*a streak of red, blue and green fly by*

Butch: what the heck

*the streaks stop and three boys appear*

Boomer: you look

Brick: just like

Butch: us

Brick2: who are you

Brick1: the question is WHO ARE YOU

Brick2: im Brickson

Butch2: im Butcher

Boomer2: im Boomal

Brickson: and we're the RuffyRowdy Boys

Brick,Butch,Boomer: *wtf face*

Brickson: see ya we have to go *flies off*

Butcher,Boomal: *follows*

Bree: but...impossible how are there... *evil death glare* BLOSSOM

Brick: what do you mean

Bree: she sprayed me with something and im guessing it ment clones

Brell: taht makes since but she didnt spray me with anything

Bree: then i guess something else was in mind

Butch: so...does that mean we need to destroy the puffs

Bree: Blissom Bibbles and Bitter can take care of that...

Butch: alright so what now

Bree: we destroy the clones

Butch: i...knew that

bree: *giggles*

Butch: *blushes*

Bree: lets go *flies off*

RRB,Brell,Brooke: *follow*

Breean: alright thats it for today girls lets go

Bree: actually you should stay we could have fun

Breean: *gasps* uh...uh oh

Bree: *slashes Breeans arm*

Breen: *screams*

Brellsin: *punches Brell*

Brell: *kicks Brellsin*

Brooklyn: *freezes Brooke*

Brooke: *breaks free and kicks Brooklyn*

Brick: *sets Brickson on fire*

Brickson: OW THAT HURTS

Butcher: *rams into Butch*

Butch: *grabs Butchs arm and throws him into a wall*

Boomer: *zaps Boomal with lightning*

Boomal: falls to the ground*

Bree: well...i think we got em lets get outta here

Butch: *nods*

Narrator: oh great not even clones of themselves can destroy them HELP US POWERPUFF GIRLS HELP US


	4. Fast Forward

Powerpuff Girls season 7 episode 4: FastForward

13 Years Later

Bree: *walking to school with the ruffs and her sisters* is it weird to you that we ACTUALLY gave up fighting them and became the puffs friends

Brell: ...yes...yes it is

Brooke: well we are thier friends and we still havfe you *hugs brick*

Brick: *blushes* well uh...thanks Brooke

brooke: *giggles* i love to make you blush

Brick: *turns a deeper shade of red*

Bree: well now that the mushyness is over can we get to school we're going to be late

Butch: wow your right i dont want to miss first period again

Bree: *giggles* you and your sarcasm *kisses him*

Butch: ... *blushes redder then Bricks hat*

Bree: you really have changed...remember when you wore your hair all up and spiky now you wear it in a short ponytail

Butch: well...i did like my spikes

Bree: i miss your spikes

Brell: i like your hair down boomer

Boomer: um..thanks *blushes*

Brooke: i sorta like your hair short Bricky Boo

Brick: ...*blushes again*

brooke: *giggles*

~Townsville High School~

Blossom: *flies down sees the demons and ruffs* oh hey guys

Brooke: Hi blossom

Bree: *turns to Butch*

Butch: *turns to Bree and whispers* dont worry we've always hated the puffs...we still do

Bree: *smirks and wraps her arm around Butchs arm*

Buttercup: *floats down glares at Bree*

Bree: *growls*

Butch: hey no need to get in a cat fight

Bree: *rolls eyes* i still hate you

Buttercup: same here

Blossom: alright you two dont have a hissy fit lets go we're going to be late for first period

Bubbles: *waves* bye you guys see you at lunch *skips off*

Brell: *waves back*

~first period-Bree and Butch~

Bree: *sits down in her spot next to Butch* i really hope Miss. Hector isnt in a bad mood agian today

Miss. Hector: *turns to students smile on her face* alright class where did we leave off yesterday

Butch: at least shes got a smile on her face

Bree: a creepy smile *smirks* still its a smile

Butch: *snickers*

~second period- Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles~

Blossom: are you sure your doing it right i dont think-

*BOOM*

Buttercup: nope i didnt do it right

Blossom: i told you to put the red mixture with the green mixture

Buttercup: oh well excuse me for doing what you said

Blossom: you really need to learn to smile once in a while

Buttercup: dont do that you make me feel bad

Blossom: thats the whole point

Buttercup: *rolls eyes*

Bubbles: *laughs* you two need to learn to get along *licks the red and green mixture* BUTTERCUP YOU JUST MADE GREEN APPLE JELLY

Buttercup: *smirks*

Blossom: *wtf face*

~third period- Boomer and Brell~

Boomer: *reading a book*

Brell: *writes something passes it to boomer*

Boomer: *reads it: are you bored yet*

Brell: *smiles*

Boomer; *passes note back to Brell*

Brell: *reads it: yes what shall we do*

Boomer: *watches her reaction*

Brell: *passe note back to Boomer*

Boomer: *reads it: how about a game of tic tac toe*

Teacher: *gets up and grabs the note* i know you two are a couple but please get back to reading

Boomer/Brell: *laughs* ok Mrs. Umpal

~Fourth Period- Brick and Brooke~

Brick: *painting a picture*

Brooke: *turns to brick smiles whispers* what are ya painting

Brick: something *keeps painting*

Brooke: what is it

brick: i said it was something

Brooke: *frowns and finishes her painting* want to see mine

Brick: *nods*

Brooke: *shows Brick a picture of Brick and Her*

Brick: *smiles* want to see mine

Brooke: yeah sure

Brick: *shows Brell a picture of Brooke holding Bricks hand in the park*

Brooke: aawww cute *kisses Brick*

Brick: *blushes*

~fifth period-lunch-everyone~

Blossom: *walking to her table sits next to her sisters and Brell*

Brell: *giggling at a joke Bubbles told*

Bree: *passes and sits at the table with the ruffs and Brooke* hey guys whats up

Brooke: Brick drew me a painting in art

Brick: *blushes*

Boomer: Brell and i got caught playing tic tac toe by the teacher and were almos sent to detention

Bree: *giggles* really were you THAT bored

boomer: enough to play tic tac toe...yes

Bree: *sits next to Butch* well Butch adn i were telling jokes all through first period about our teacher being weird and creepy

Butch: i soooo bet you shes not a girl

Bree: *laughs* that was the funniest

Butch: *smiles*

Brell: *leans over* i soo want to sit there but i cant

Bree: dude we all have last period together can you wait until then

Brell: no please pull me over there

Bree: sorry Brell

Brell: crud *sits back over to the puffs table*

Blossom: ok so last week buttercup fell asleep on the couch and started snoring

Buttercup; hey i told you never to tell anyone i snore

Bubbles: *whispering something to Brell*

Brell: *giggles*

~last period-everyone~

Brick: *sits next to Brooke*

Blossom: *sits next to her sisters*

Bubbles/Buttercup; *whispering*

Bree: *sits next to Butch*

Brell: *sits next to Boomer* i hope Mr. Noland doesnt yell agian i hate his voice its all screachy

Boomer: *nods*

Mr. Noland: alright class does anyone know who was killed for apointing himself dictator

Bree/Brell/Brick/Boomer: *raises hands*

Mr. Noland: Bree

Bree: Julius Ceasor

Mr. Noland: correct great work now before we

*phone rings*

: hello...you need them why...a what...alright *hangs up* Puffs, Demons, Ruffs your needed a monster is destroying the town

*puffs demons and ruffs burst through the ceiling*

Bree: holy crud

Butch: why does that monster have a red mark on his head...it looks like blood

Bree: *gasps and flies over to a window lifts up bangs and stares at the same mark on her forehead*

Butch: Bree are you alright

Bree: *flies up to them* that mark...only the devil can send those types of monsters...and only someone with that mark can destroy it

Brick: what

Brell: Bree you dont mean

Bree: *nods* im the only one who can kill it

Blossom: but the monsters too big you cant defeat it alone

Bree: i have to im the only one with a mark *grabs a sword and flies up to the monster*

Butch; be careful

Bree: *slashes the monster*

Monster: ROAR *grabs Bree*

Bree: *growls and stabs the monsters heart*

Monster: *falls on its knees*

Bree: *slashes its head off*

Butch; *flies over and hugs her* GREAT JOB BREE

Bree: *blushes* thanks Butchy Babe

Butch: *blushes* no prob

13 years earlier

Bree: *flying over town with the ruffs and her sisters*

Butch: Bree where are we going?

Bree: i know it sounds...stupid but...maybe we should apologise to the puffs

Butch: gasp you mean we're going to be thier friends

Bree: i know it DOES sound stupid but...i dont think we should fight them anymore...we arent going to be heroes but...at least not fight them

Butch: ok...i guess

Bree: thank you for understanding *kisses Butch*

Butch: *blushes*

Blossom: *sitting on the couch the door bell rings* hello *gasp* what do you want

Bree: we...want tos ay we're sorry we want to be your friends

Blossom: well

Bubbles: OK why dont you come in for lunch Proffessors making pizza

Bree/Butch: PIZZA *jumps on the couch*

Butch: you were right Bree apoligising was great

Bree: *smiles* i told you *takes a bite of pizza*

Butch: *laughs*

Narrator: isnt that nice no more fighting anymore i cant wait for the future


	5. Teenage Years part 1 School Days

Powerpuff Girls Season 7 episode 5: Teenage Years part 1 school days

Narrator: ah another great morning in the city of townsville

*BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGG*

Bree: *rolls around and hits the alarm clock* shut up

Brell: bree wake up the boys are supposed to pick us up this morning in ten minutes

Bree: cant they wait...TEN MINUTES *sits up* alright im up lets go

Brell: great heres an outfit now go *runs out*

Bree: *puts on a yellow top with a skull on it a pair of blue jeans, a black vest, and black tennis shoes, walks downstairs*

Brooke: *walks downstairs in a red top with hearts on it a skirt with jeans and red shoes* hey Bree

Bree: *waves*

Brell: *wearing a green top with a flower on it, blue shorts, and green shoes* Finally you got out here we have five minutes to eat breakfast

Bree: *sits down and starts eating pancakes*

Brooke: *sits down and starts going over the homework* alright science homework

Bree/Brell: check

Brooke: History Homework

Bree/Brell: double check

Brooke: Spanish, Japenese,and German homework

Bree/Brell; Check check check

Brooke: English homework

Bree/Brell: quadruple check

Brooke: great *starts eating pancakes*

*a car horn outside*

Bree: *looks out the window* thier here guys lets go *opens door*

Brell: WAIT DONT

Bree: *crosses arms and leans against the door* why

Brell: because you could lose my papers *brells homework starts flying out the door*

Bree: *catches them all and hands them to Brell*

Brell: thanks Bree

Bree: no problem *walks out*

Brell/Brooke: *follows*

Bree: *opens the back door sits next to Butch* hey guys

Brick/Boomer/Butch: hey

Brell: *smiles and kisses Boomers cheek*

Boomer: *blushes*

Bree: *rolls eyes* can we go now please

Brick: yeah *drives off*

Bree: *pulls out her drivers license* it is going to take me months to get a car of my own

Butch: *smiles to himself*

~school~

Bree: *walks to locker opens it* what the *grabs car keys from the locker turns to Butch*

Butch: *grins* you wanted a car so i took all my savings and got a car for my girl *hugs her*

Bree: *smiles and kisses him* thanks Butchy Babe i love you

Butch: *blushes*

Boomer: *talking to Brell*

Brell: *giggling* so whats going on with history class now

Boomer: we have a substitute and we're going on a feild trip today after lunch

Brell: oh yeah i remember that arent we going to the science museum

Boomer: yeah its going to be great i love science

Brell: its your best subject

Boomer: *smiles*

Brick: *leaning against his locker talking to Brooke* so whats this about a special weekend

Brooke: i planned a special weekend for us tommorow

Brick: cant wait *grabs Brookes hand* now lets go i dont want to miss Science

Brooke: *giggles*

~first period-Science~

Bree: *sits next to Butch whispers something*

Butch: *puts head on table and laughs*

Boomer: *sits next to Brell and watches the substitute*

Brell: so who do you think it is

Teacher: *turns around* good morning class my name is Miss Whitees

Bree/Butch: *burst out laughing*

: and what might i say is so funny

Butch/Bree: YOUR NAME BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Brick: *elbows them both*

Bree/Butch: pff *stops laughing and smiles*

: *turns back to the chalck board*

Bree/Butch: *starts giggling and chuckling*

~second period-HIstory~

Brick: *sits down next to Brooke*

Brooke: *smiles*

: good morning class today we will be learning more about the boston tea party i know you know about it its just a review

Bree: *rolls eyes*

Butch: *chuckles*

Brell: *kicks Bree*

Bree: *growls*

butch: *pulls Bree closer* sshhhh

Bree: *smiles and pulls away*

Boomer: *raises hand and answers a question*

Brell: *smiles* its fun being smart

Boomer: and not being called the stupid blue one is even better

Brell: *nods*

~third period- English~

Bree: *sits down and smiles* i like English its one of the easiest classes to have

butch: *nods*

: alright class please turn in your homework

Butch/Bree; *passes papers in*

Brell/Boomer; *wtf face*

brick/Brooke: *in shock*

Bree: *smirks*

Brell: since when were you smart

Butch/Bree; *shrugs*

Boomer: i think thier up to something

Brell: nah they just dont want detention again

~fourth period-Spanish-Brooke and Brick~

Brooke: *sits down next to Brick* do you think we'll be speaking in spanish again today

Brick; it is spanish class probably

Brooke: 8smiles*

: ( wife) good morning class today we will be talking in spanish so get ready

Brooke/Brick: *rolls eyes* not again

~fourth period-Japanese-Brell and Boomer~

Brell: i hope we dont have another pop quiz

Boomer: *bangs head on table* look

Brell: *gasps at the papers in hands* oh god no i havent studied

Boomer: *still banging head on table*

: *hands students papers* today we will have another pop quiz

Boomer: *starts writing*

Brell: *staring at the paper*

: you have until class is over begin

Brell: *starts writing answers*

~fourth period- German- Bree and Butch~

Bree: *sits next to Butch* so what are we supposed to do again today

Butch: i think we're supposed to write a paper about Germany IN German

Bree: *bangs head on table keeps mumbling why*

Butch: *helps Bree up chickling* calm down dude we're fine

Bree: we better be because i suck at German

Butch: why did you join then

Bree: one because you did and two because my uncle is German

Butch: oh yeah i forgot that

Bree: *rolls eyes smiling* you forget a lot of things *giggles* its cute

~fifth period-lunch~

Bree: *sits at table with the ruffs and her sisters*

Brick: how was German classs you two

Bree: six words PAPER WRITTEN IN GERMAN ABOUT GERMANY

Brooke: harsh we had to talk in spanish all through class

Brick: i think i cant roll my tungue anymore

Boomer: we had a pop quiz Brell almost froze up

Brell: i didnt study but i got an A...weird

Boomer: now tahts just luck

Brell: *nods*

Blossom: *sits at the table next to them* hey everyone how was your day

Brick/Brooke: horrible

Boomer/Brell: terrible

Bree/Butch: fine

Blossom: welll tahts a shocker *turns to her sisters and thier boyfriends*

Buttercup: *talking to Mitch*

Bubbles: *talking to Justin*

Blossom: *starts talking to Mason*

Bree: anyways i was freaking out

Butch: *nods* i cant beleive we got A's

Bree: *pretends to faint in butch arms*

Butch: *catches her and pretends to faint also*

~feild trip~

Mr. History: ALRIGHT STUDENTS PICK A PARTNER AND STAY BY THEM YOU MAY TALK BUT NOT TOO MUCH

Brick: *stands next to Brooke*

Brell: *Stands next to Boomer*

Butch: *stands next to bree*

*the line of about one hundred students starts walking and everyone starts talking*

Butch: so last night my brothers and i had to DJ again

Bree: really...no wonder i didnt get called over

Butch: yeah the manager said since it was your night off i had to bring my brothers

bree: do we still get to dj together tonight

Butch: *nods* yeah the manager said to tell you

Bree: *smiles* great

Boomer: I think Butch really over did the whole DJ thing last night it was actually pretty good

Brell: yeah so are we still going to work over at the movie theater tonight

Boomer: yeah

Bree: you and the theater why do you work there anyway

Boomer: free movie passes

Brell: the boss said as long as we work hard we can watch any movie we want during out shifts

Bree: aw no fair

Brell: you have the dj job so your fine

Bree: *rolls eyes and turns back to Butch*

Brick: soooo whats our special night together

Brooke: im not telling it'll spoil the surprise

brick: oh alright

~science museum~

: *talking*

Brick: so what is it

Brooke: if you keep asking we arent going

Boomer: cant wait for tonight how about we watch Attack of the Horror Flicks

Brell: whats that

Boomer: three horror flicks put together in one five hour movie

Brell: cool a five hour movie...what horror flicks are they putting together

Boomer: Nightmare on Elm Street, Orphan, and THe Box

Brell: the box isnt taht scary

Boomer: they ran out of ideas

Brell: oh... *giggles*

Butch: so i thought we could DJ for the artists tonight remeber how we have a band

Bree: yeah you me and Brick the Killer Kids

Butch: well some people are coming over and might let us have a recording contract if we are good

Bree: SERIOUSLY

Butch: yeah but we dont get to travel until after college

Bree: seriously?

Butch: yeah dont worry it'll be fun

Narrator: boy i cant wait for the Band, Brooke and Bricks special night, and the movie theater trip ^^ this is going to be a great weekend


End file.
